


The Other Side Of Me

by marvelymarvel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Poems, Poetry, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelymarvel/pseuds/marvelymarvel
Summary: A bunch of poems I wrote about Marvel that I think are kind of decent





	1. Captain America

_**C**_ ALCULATING

NOM _ **A**_ D

 _ **P**_ RACTICAL

 _ **T**_ OUGH

SM _ **A**_ RT

SH _ **I**_ ELD

STRO _ **N**_ G

F _ **A**_ ST

 _ **M**_ ORALS

AV _ **E**_ NGER

SHOWGI _ **R**_ L

THA _ **I**_ FOOD

I _ **C**_ ED

LOY _ **A**_ L

 

 _ **S**_ HARON CARTER

 _ **T**_ ONY STARK

BUCKY BARN _ **E**_ S

NER _ **V**_ OUS

FONDU _ **E**_

B _ **R**_ OOKLYN

I CAN D _ **O**_  THIS ALL DAY

PEG _ **G**_ Y CARTER

TIL’ THE _**E**_ ND OF THE LINE

SAC _ **R**_ IFICE 

 _ **S**_ AM WILSON


	2. Hawkeye

S. _ **H**_.I.E.L.D.  
_**A**_ VENGER  
ARRO _ **W**_ S  
_**K**_ ILLER  
T _ **E**_ AM CAP  
ARCHER ** _Y_ **  
AG _ **E**_ NT

  
NI _ **C**_ K FURY  
_**L**_ AURA BARTON  
K _ **I**_ DS  
_**N**_ ATHANIEL  
RE _ **T**_ IREMENT  
_**B**_ UDAPEST  
F _ **A**_ RM  
_**R**_ ECRUITER  
PIE _ **T**_ RO  
R _ **O**_ NIN?  
_**N**_ ATASHA


	3. Scarlet Witch

**_S_** CARY  
MAGI ** _C_**  
**_A_** VENGER  
FEA _ **R**_  
A _ **L**_ ONE  
R _ **E**_ D  
MONS _ **T**_ ER  
PO _ **W**_ ER  
M _ **I**_ ND  
 _ **T**_ EAM CAP  
WIT ** _C_** H  
NIG _ **H**_ TMARE

  
 _**W**_ EIRD  
_**A**_ FRAID  
_**N**_ O  
SCARE _ **D**_  
BR _ **A**_ VE  
_**M**_ AGIC  
SHE’S NOT _**A**_ LONE  
E _ **X**_ -HYDRA  
V _ **I**_ SION  
_**M**_ ARVELLOUS  
ULTR _ **O**_ N  
I ONLY _**F**_ EEL YOU  
PIETRO MAXIMOF _ **F**_


	4. Falcon

_**F**_ LYING

 _ **A**_ VENGER

GOOG _ **L**_ ES

TEAM _**C**_ AP

BIRD C _ **O**_ STUME

REDWI _ **N**_ G

 

  
_**S**_ TEVE

V. _ **A**_.

CAN YOU _**M**_ OVE YOUR SEAT UP

 _ **W**_ INGMAN

SURV _ **I**_ VOR

RI _ **L**_ EY

JUST _**S**_ LOWER

HER _ **O**_

WE’VE GOT A VISION SITUATIO _ **N**_


	5. Ant-Man

W _ **A**_ SP

A _ **N**_ THONY

GHOS _ **T**_

TEA _ **M**_ CAP

H _ **A**_ NK

QUA _ **N**_ TUM REALM

 

BA _ **S**_ KIN ROBBINS

 _ **C**_ ASSIE

H _ **O**_ PE

FA _ **T**_ HER

PAR _ **T**_ NER

 _ **L**_ UIS

M _ **A**_ GGIE

EX-CO _ **N**_

MA _ **G**_ IC

 


	6. Winter Soldier

_**W**_ HO THE HELL IS BUCKY?  
SN _ **I**_ PER  
I K _ **N**_ EW HIM  
_**T**_ RIGGER WORDS  
T _ **E**_ AM CAP  
ALEXANDE ** _R_** PIERCE  
A _ **S**_ SASSIN  
BI _ **O**_ NIC ARM  
BROCK RUM _ **L**_ OW  
HY _ **D**_ RA  
MY M _ **I**_ SSION  
S _ **E**_ RBIA  
SUPE _ **R**_ SOLDIER SERUM   
  
  
  
_**B**_ UCK  
NOT WITHO _ **U**_ T YOU  
HOWLING _**C**_ OMMANDOS  
JER _ **K**_  
I'M WITH _**Y**_ OU UNTIL THE END OF THE LINE  
_**B**_ ONNIE  
S _ **A**_ M  
SE _ **R**_ GEANT BARNES  
107TH I _ **N**_ FANTRY  
STARK _**E**_ XPO  
_**S**_ TEVE


	7. Thor

_**T**_ HUNDER  
_**H**_ AMMER  
G _ **O**_ D  
_**R**_ EVENGER  
  
PIRA _ **T**_ E ANGEL BABY  
_**H**_ EIMDALL  
_**O**_ DIN  
VALKY _ **R**_ IE  
WARRI _ **O**_ RS THREE  
ASGAR _ **D**_  
LOK _ **I**_  
KI _ **N**_ G  
_**S**_ IF  
K _ **O**_ RG  
AVE _ **N**_ GER

 


	8. Loki

VI _ **L**_ LAIN

G _ **O**_ D

NEW YOR _ **K**_

EV _ **I**_ L

 

HE _ **L**_ A

TH _ **O**_ R

SA _ **K**_ KAR

 _ **I**_ LLUSIONS

 _ **L**_ AUFEY

M _ **A**_ GIC

I ASS _ **U**_ RE YOU BROTHER

 _ **F**_ RIGGA

SNAK _ **E**_

 _ **Y**_ OU WILL NEVER BE A GOD

THE _**S**_ UN WILL SHINE ON US AGAIN

 _ **O**_ DIN

THA _ **N**_ OS

 


	9. Heimdall

_**H**_ ERO  
D _ **E**_ AD  
TRA _ **I**_ TOR  
DARK _**M**_ AGIC  
BIFROST BRI _ **D**_ GE  
_**A**_ SGARD  
A _ **L**_ L SEEING  
ONE _**L**_ AST TIME


	10. Star-Lord

A _ **S**_ SHOLE

ROCKE _ **T**_

G _ **A**_ MORA

WOMANIZE _ **R**_

CELESTIA _ **L**_

GR _ **O**_ OT

 _ **R**_ AVAGER

 _ **D**_ UDE

 

  
_**P**_ ASSION

AW _ **E**_ SOME MIX #1

 _ **T**_ ERRAIN

 _ **E**_ GO

GAMO _ **R**_ A

MEREDITH _**Q**_ UILL

YOND _ **U**_

DAV _ **I**_ D HASSELHOFF

WA _ **L**_ KMAN

MI _ **L**_ ANO


	11. Gamora

 

 _ **G**_ UN

 _ **A**_ SSASSIN

 _ **M**_ URDERER

M _ **O**_ M

GUA _ **R**_ DIAN

BL _ **A**_ DE

 

  
_**G**_ ROOT

NEBUL _ **A**_

 _ **M**_ ANTIS

GEN _ **O**_ CIDE

D _ **R**_ AX

S _ **A**_ CRIFICE

 _ **D**_ ON’T TOUCH ME

 _ **A**_ LLIES

YO _ **U**_ PROMISED

 _ **G**_ REEN

T _ **H**_ ANOS

PE _ **T**_ ER QUILL

GIRLFRI _ **E**_ ND

 _ **R**_ OCKET

M _ **O**_ THER

 _ **F**_ RIENDS

 _ **T**_ RAINED

T _ **H**_ IS IS NOT LOVE

TR _ **A**_ PPED IN THE SOUL STONE

RO _ **N**_ IN

 _ **O**_ RB

 _ **S**_ ISTER


	12. Drax

_**D**_ UMB

 _ **R**_ EVENGE

GU _ **A**_ RDIAN

E _ **X**_ TRA

  
WIFE AND _**D**_ AUGHTER

 _ **R**_ OCKET

M _ **A**_ NTIS

E _ **X**_ TRA DEADLY

GROO _ **T**_

I LIKE T _ **H**_ IS KNIFE

FATH _ **E**_ R

NOT _**D**_ ANCER

JOK _ **E**_ S

INVI _ **S**_ IBLE

PE _ **T**_ ER QUILL

GAM _ **O**_ RA

NOTHING GOES OVE _ **R**_ MY HEAD

 _ **Y**_ ONDU

H _ **E**_ RO

 _ **R**_ ONIN


	13. Nebula

_**N**_ OT RIPE

W _ **E**_ APON

CY _ **B**_ ORG

I J _ **U**_ ST WANTED A SISTER

A _ **L**_ ONE

G _ **A**_ MORA


	14. Shuri

_**S**_ ISTER

C _ **H**_ ILD

GENI _ **U**_ S

P _ **R**_ INCESS

 _ **I**_ NVENTOR


	15. Dr. Strange

_**D**_ ORMAMMU

KARL MORD _ **O**_

MYSTI _ **C**_ ARTS

CLOAK OF LEVI _ **T**_ ATION

W _ **O**_ NG

MULTIVE _ **R**_ SE

 _ **S**_ ORCERER SUPREME

AS _ **T**_ RAL DIMENSION

KAMA _ **R**_ -TAJ

SH _ **A**_ MBALLA

ANCIE _ **N**_ T ONE

MA _ **G**_ IC

KA _ **E**_ CILIUS

 

 _ **S**_ URGEON

WA _ **T**_ CH

THER _ **E**_ WAS NO OTHER WAY

 _ **P**_ HOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY

P _ **H**_ D

H _ **E**_ LP

MO _ **N**_ EY

CHRI _ **S**_ TINE PALMER

 _ **T**_ HERAPY

CA _ **R**_ ACCIDENT

 _ **A**_ RROGANT

 _ **N**_ ICODEMUS WEST

LO _ **G**_ IC

SCIENC _ **E**_


	16. Nick Fury

_**N**_ ATASHA ROMANOFF

S.H. _ **I**_.E.L.D.

 _ **C**_ LINT BARTON

MOTHERFUC _ **K**_ ER

 _**F**_ OUNDER

TR _ **U**_ ST ISSUES

MA _ **R**_ IA HILL

E _ **Y**_ E PATCH


	17. Peggy Carter

S ** _P_** Y   
S.H.I. _ **E**_.L.D.   
A _ **G**_ ENT   
_**G**_ OOD   
_**Y**_ OU OWE ME A DANCE   
MI _ **C**_ HAEL   
DEMENTI _ **A** _   
SHA _ **R**_ ON   
DO _ **T**_ TIE   
ST EV _ **E**_   
HOWA _ **R**_ D


	18. Maria Hill

CO _ **M**_ MANDER  
 _ **A**_ GENT  
EXPE _ **R**_ T MARKSMAN  
PROJECT _**I**_ NSIGHT  
M _ **A**_ RTIAL ARTIST  
S. _ **H**_.I.E.L.D.  
N _ **I**_ CK FURY  
B _ **L**_ ASTERS  
INTE _ **L**_


	19. Ned Leeds

GUY I _ **N**_ THE CHAIR

HACK _ **E**_ R

FRIEN _ **D**_

 _ **L**_ EGO

P _ **E**_ TER

MICHELL _ **E**_

ACADEMIC _**D**_ ECATHLON

 _ **S**_ MART

 


	20. Agent Ross

T’CH _ **A**_ LLA   
DAN _ **G**_ EROUS   
KLAU _ **E** _   
WAKA _ **N**_ DA   
PILO _ **T** _   
COLONIZE _ **R** _   
HER _ **O** _   
_**S**_ OUTH KOREA   
TRU _ **S**_ T

 


	21. Nakia

MISSIO _ **N**_ S

RAMOND _ **A** _

O _ **K**_ OYE

SHUR _ **I** _

T’CHALL _ **A**_


	22. Wong

_**W**_ IZARD   
BEY _ **O**_ NCE   
ANCIE _ **N**_ T ONE   
STRAN _ **G**_ E

 


	23. Happy Hogan

POS _ **H** _   
B _ **A**_ DGES   
_**P**_ ETER PARKER   
_**P**_ EPPER POTTS   
TON _ **Y** _ STARK   
C _ **H**_ AUFFEUR   
D _ **O**_ WNTON ABBEY   
BODY _ **G**_ UARD   
R _ **A**_ ISE   
MOVI _ **N**_ G DAY

 


	24. Michelle

_**M**_.J.   
_**I**_ NTELLIGENT   
_**C**_ RISIS   
DECAT _ **H**_ LON   
N _ **E**_ D   
_**L**_ IZ   
_**L**_ ONER   
P _ **E**_ TER


	25. Agent Thirteen

CAPTAIN _**A**_ MERICA  
A _ **G**_ ENT CARTER  
T _ **E**_ AM CAP  
MARKSMA _ **N** _  
_**T**_ HE NURSE  
MAR _ **T**_ IAL ARTIST  
S. _ **H**_.I.E.L.D.  
C. _ **I**_.A.  
C _ **R**_ OSSBONES  
_**T**_ RISKELION  
KAT _ **E** _  
AL _ **E**_ XANDER PIERCE  
_**N**_ ICK FURY  
  
_**S**_ TEVE ROGERS  
_**H**_ ERO  
BR _ **A**_ VE  
BE _ **R**_ LIN  
BR _ **O**_ CK RUMLOW  
BUCKY BAR _ **N**_ ES  
_**C**_ OMPROMISE  
S _ **A**_ M WILSON  
FUNE _ **R**_ AL  
DU _ **T**_ Y  
AUNT P _ **E**_ GGY  
NEIGHBOU _ **R** _


	26. Howard Stark

PROJECT REBIRT _ **H** _   
T _ **O**_ NY   
_**W**_ EAPONS   
PEGGY C _ **A**_ RTER   
MA _ **R**_ IA   
S.H.I.E.L. _ **D**_.   
_**S**_ TEVE ROGERS   
PILO _ **T** _   
CIVILI _ **A**_ N   
S.S. _ **R**_.   
DR. ERS _ **K**_ INE


	27. Phil Coulson

_**P**_ EPPER POTTS

MARIA _**H**_ ILL

DA _ **I**_ SY

ME _ **L**_ INDA MAY

 _**C**_ APTAIN AMERICA

VICT _ **O**_ RIA HAND

A _ **U**_ DREY NATHAN

 _**L**_ OKI

 _**S**_.H.I.E.L.D.

T _ **O**_ NY STARK

AVE _ **N**_ GERS


	28. Wasp

_**W**_ INGS  
 _ **A**_ NT-MAN  
GHO _ **S**_ T  
 _ **P**_ YM TECHNOLOGIES  
  
 _ **H**_ ANK  
SC _ **O**_ TT  
 _ **P**_ ARTNER  
BILL FOST _ **E**_ R  
A _ **V**_ A  
J _ **A**_ NET  
QUA _ **N**_ TUM REALM  
WAR _ **D**_ ROBE  
JELL _ **Y**_ BEAN  
DARRE _ **N**_ CROSS  
CASSI _ **E**_

 


	29. Okoye

CR _ **O**_ WN   
WA _ **K**_ ANDA   
THR _ **O**_ NE   
LO _ **Y**_ AL   
KILLMONG _ **E**_ R


	30. Yondu Udonta

SLAVER _ **Y** _

R _ **O**_ CKET

MARY POPPI _ **N**_ S

 _ **D**_ ADDY

G _ **U**_ ARDIAN

Z _ **U**_ NE

CO _ **D**_ E

EG _ **O** _

KRAGLI _ **N** _

PE _ **T**_ ER

GAMOR _ **A** _


	31. Rocket Raccoon

GUA _ **R**_ DIAN

Y _ **O**_ NDU

 _**C**_ REDITS

I DIDN’T AS _ **K** _ TO BE TORN APART

FATH _ **E**_ R

PE _ **T**_ ER QUILL

D _ **R**_ AX

 _**A**_ LONE

 _**C**_ ARING

 _**C**_ APTAIN

GR _ **O**_ OT

GAM _ **O**_ RA

MA _ **N**_ TIS

  



	32. Groot

_**G**_ UARDIAN

 _**R**_ OCKET

I AM GR _ **O**_ OT

SURVIV _ **O**_ R

 _**T**_ REE


	33. Mantis

E _ **M**_ PATH

FLE _ **A**_

GUARDIA _ **N** _

S _ **T**_ RONG

QU _ **I**_ ET

 _**S**_ LEEP

 


	34. Hulk

_**H**_ UGE   
TO _ **U**_ GH   
G _ **L**_ ADIATOR   
HUL _ **K** _ SMASH

  
_**B**_ ETTY ROSS   
VALKY _ **R**_ IE   
S _ **U**_ N’S GETTING REAL LOW   
S _ **C**_ IENTIST   
B _ **E**_ ATLES   
_**B**_ RAINS   
_**A**_ VENGER   
_**N**_ ATASHA ROMANOFF   
RADIATIO _ **N** _   
S _ **E**_ VEN PHDS   
THO _ **R** _


	35. Valkyrie

SCA _ **V**_ ENGER

GR _ **A**_ NDMASTER

HU _ **L**_ K

SA _ **K**_ AAR

BOUNT _ **Y** _ HUNTER

SCRAPE _ **R** _ 142

LOK _ **I** _

COMMODOR _ **E** _

 

 _**B**_ RAVE

FEA _ **R** _

BISEX _ **U**_ AL

DRAGO _ **N**_ FANG

REVE _ **N**_ GER

ALCO _ **H**_ OL

P _ **I**_ LOT

VA **L** KYRIE

ASGAR _ **D** _

H _ **E**_ LA


	36. Odin

TH _ **O**_ R  
ASGAR _ **D**_  
LOK _ **I**_  
GUNG _ **N**_ IR


	37. War Machine

_**W**_ EAPON  
M _ **A**_ RK II  
GENERAL _**R**_ OSS  
TEAM IRON _**M**_ AN  
 _ **A**_ VENGER  
SOKOVIA A _ **C**_ CORDS  
JUSTIN _ **H**_ AMMER  
 _ **I**_ RON PATRIOT  
ULTRO _ **N**_  
TH _ **E**_ MANDARIN  
  
 _ **J**_.A.R.V.I.S.  
P _ **A**_ RALYSIS  
SA _ **M**_  
P _ **E**_ PPER  
 _ **S**_ ENATOR STERN  
 _ **R**_ HODEY  
AFG _ **H**_ ANISTAN  
T _ **O**_ NY  
 _ **D**_ UTY  
COLON _ **E**_ L  
UNITED _**S**_ TATES


	38. Spider-Man

HIGH _**S**_ CHOOL

S _ **P**_ ACE

 _**I**_ RON SPIDER

 _**D**_ EAD

W _ **E**_ BS

HE _ **R**_ O

 _**M**_ OVIES

 _**A**_ VENGER

SWI _ **N**_ GING

 

 

  
COM _ **P**_ UTERS

N _ **E**_ D

 _ **T**_ ONY STARK

T _ **E**_ EN

M _ **R**_ STARK

DUM _ **P**_ STER DIVING

AUNT M _ **A**_ Y

T _ **R**_ IVIA TEAM

GEE _ **K** _

AV _ **E**_ NGER

I’M SO _ **R**_ RY


	39. Black Panther

VI _ **B**_ RANIUM

 _**L**_ EADER

B _ **A**_ ST

 _**C**_ LAWS

 _**K**_ ING

 _**P**_ EACE

COMB _ **A**_ T

 _**N**_ OT READY

SUI _ **T** _

T _ **H**_ IS IS NO PLACE TO DIE

B _ **E**_ LIEF

 _**R**_ ITUAL

 

 

 _**T**_ ’CHAKA

BU _ **C**_ KY BARNES

S _ **H**_ URI

W _ **A**_ KANDA

KI _ **L**_ LMONGER

K _ **L**_ AUE

N _ **A**_ KIA


	40. Vision

JAR _ **V**_ IS

A. _ **I**_.

MIND _**S**_ TONE

 _**I** _ LOVE YOU

ULTR _ **O**_ N

WA _ **N**_ DA

 

 

 _**J**_ UST ANOTHER RATHER VERY INTELLIGENT SYSTEM

P _ **A**_ L

 _**R**_ OBOT

I BELIE _ **V**_ E IT’S WORTH A GO

EDW _ **I**_ N

TONY _**S**_ TARK


	41. Black Widow

_**B**_ LONDE   
MARTIA _ **L** _ ARTS   
_**A**_ VENGER   
ATHLETI _ **C** _   
_**K**_ ILLER   
_**W**_ ARRIOR   
TEAM _**I**_ RON MAN   
S.H.I.E.L. _ **D**_.   
M _ **O**_ NSTER   
_**W**_ EAPON

 

 _**N**_ ICK FURY   
BUD _ **A**_ PEST   
CLIN _ **T** _ BARTON   
_**A**_ LIAS   
**S** TEVE ROGERS   
_**H**_ ERO   
N _ **A**_ TALIE   
_**R**_ ED ROOM   
S **O** VIET   
SA _ **M** _ WILSON   
_**A**_ DIFFERENT CALL   
BRUCE BA _ **N**_ NER   
WINTER S _ **O**_ LDIER   
WANDA MAXIMOF _ **F** _   
**F** IERY


	42. Iron Man

BILL _ **I**_ ONAIRE

I AM I _ **R**_ ON MAN

PLAYB _ **O**_ Y

PHILA _ **N**_ THROPIST

 _**M**_ ARK I

 _**A**_ RROGANT

GE _ **N**_ IUS

 

 

 _**T**_ ONY STANK

RH _ **O**_ DEY

 _**N**_ ICK FURY

HARLE _ **Y** _

JARVI _ **S** _

HOWARD S _ **T**_ ARK

H _ **A**_ PPY HOGAN

PEPPE _ **R** _ POTTS

PETER PAR _ **K**_ ER

 


End file.
